Acid solutions including multiple acids may be used in a variety of processes in industry, manufacturing, research, quality control and so forth. These acids may also be used for a variety of purposes such as for buffer solutions, catalysts, complexing agents, and so forth. However, accurate determination of the concentrations of the acid components of the multiple acid solutions may be hindered by effects of the multiple acids in the solution and the interaction of theses acids.
The same reference numbers are utilized in instances in the discussion to reference like structures and components.